


Not so alone

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Sort Of, They can get drunk and they got, Thiam, just Thiam, post 6b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Liam is spending a night alone in a pub but a certain chimera appears. Feels ensures.





	Not so alone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact I haven't post anything in a long time and that I'm working in a bookstore. 
> 
> Also I met Holland Roden <3

Liam had another quite lonely night he decided to spend in a pub. After a won fight against hunters almost everyone left, leaving Corey, Mason, Theo and Liam on their own. At first beta was really stressed about that but eventually he relaxed and after months of total silence he even found a job in a local bookstore. Having almost no free time he was now balancing between school, work, friends and unconsciously flitting with Theo on biology classes. Today was no different although he finally had a free evening which was also an anniversary for Corey and Mason, what left Liam no choice than to spend it alone. He ordered a beer and sat as far from the middle of the pub as he could, took a sip and started observing. That night the place was crowded, few girls in a miniskirts sitting by a bar, six groups of people, each one gathered around separated tables and a guy who just appeared near the counter. There was no chance Liam could mistaken him with anyone else. Brown short hair, strong arms and a sarcastic smirk in pair with that devilish eyes. That definitely was Theo Raeken.   
Just as Liam was about to look away their sights met and Theo's smile widened as he made his way to beta's table with beer in his hand.   
"Look who we have here." he greeted sitting on the opposite side. "What happened that Liam Dunbar is drinking all by himself?"   
"Screw you Raeken." beta growled but his eyes were showing he was just playing around.   
To be honest Liam started considering Theo as attractive after he broke up with Hayden and his mind assured him on that with a bunch of wet dreams about chimera.   
"Maybe later." Raeken winked at him and took a huge sip of the alcohol. "So what are you doing here?"   
"Mason and Corey have their anniversary tonight and I was bored at home. What about you?"Liam asked.  
"I come here almost everyday." Theo responded honestly.  
"Isn't that addiction or something?"   
"Who knows."   
"You should probably quit it."   
"Like you care Dunbar... Anyway what's with you on biology? I mean I know I'm hot but could you not stare so intensively?"   
Liam looked away.  
"I don't stare. I just can't see the blackboard." he lied.  
"I'm sitting next to you." Theo reminded.   
"Oh just shut up. Maybe I am staring. So what?"   
"Nothing. I thought you like girls."   
"Well you thought wrong."   
"So you like me?"   
"Hell no. I hate you." maybe a human would believe that but Theo could clearly hear Liam's heartbeat risen.   
"One beer and Liam Dunbar is confessing he likes me. Maybe you should come here more often." chimera joked.   
Beta tensed a little.  
"Don't worry little wolf I may or may not like you too." Theo smiled.  
After that the conversation went surprisingly smooth. Three beers later they were talking about their deepest secrets and families.  
"I mean I know they're busy but come on..." Liam was finishing complaining about his parents.  
"I know what you mean." chimera agreed. "I think we should probably go. It's two a.m." he laughed. "We have a test tomorrow."  
Just as he was about to move he realized how close they were, his eyes went on Liam's lips filling him with an urge to not only kiss the beta but also claim him.  
"You know what? Screw it. There's something else I'm thinking about right now." he smirked leaning in.  
"And that is?" Beta's heart started beating faster.  
"Unfortunately I can't show you cause we're in public."   
As an answer to that Liam showed him two keys.  
"And what's that?" chimera asked.  
"Just come with me."   
It took less than two minutes before they were standing in front of the back doors of the bookstore.  
"Are we really breaking in?" Theo asked.  
"I got the keys so we're not breaking." Liam smiled as they finally got inside and locked the doors behind them.  
"So we're alone?" Raeken asked pinning beta to the wall.  
Dunbar nodded.  
"And there are no cameras here?"   
"Zero." werewolf smiled.  
Before he could say something more Theo's mouth were attacking his, hands running all over Liam's body.  
"Remember what you said earlier?" chimera breathed out as they separated.  
"Screw you?" Liam asked biting his lip.  
"I think we can try it." Theo smiled back.


End file.
